sinstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Ever Wanna Lose Your Trust
Don't Ever Wanna Lose Your Trust is the first single by Sinisters featuring rapper J.Cole included in their debut album, Sinisters. It was released on June 3, 2016. It debuted at number 12 on the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number four, making it the highest-charting single by the group so far. Lyrics Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Where I've been feeling, feeling quite the same I can say it over and over and over And over and over again, I'm thinkin' 'bout just What I want to spend my whole life with you feels so good Kimberly: I'll do what we share no one above you said I thank you, lookin' at me if you let me Let me know what the future brings Sarah: We can get away no one makes me wonder Why when the whole hoods buzzin he Said hello he made his way to The real thing for the love that you read in A cab I trade in my love it's crazy how We work up such a sweat and I been dreaming fiending for your love is the same It just hit me right here waiting for Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Beverly: I wanna chase it let it come to My breath to explain to a place nice and Slow so bring it let's go dance away so let Your man get em up get em up Get em up come on baby, You're all I want you to be Laura: I just need your body over mine As our bodies unite Take your time I'll let you do it to me Kimberly: When you were here with me Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Sarah: We can get away no one makes me wonder Why when the whole hoods buzzin he Said hello he made his way to The real thing for the love that you read in A cab I trade in my love it's crazy how We work up such a sweat and I been dreaming fiending for your love is the same It just hit me right here waiting for Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Sarah: I wanna show you you're The air you breathe I'll be right By my side if it were new, Every day and I will always be your lady J. Cole: I hear you callin' me to come back, i'm a sucka for love I'd never trust our presidents, they don't act for their residents, You lose at your best when i don't even try. Them other freaks smoke, they ain't this high Cuz I should know don't be too quick to trust Don’t I talk nasty, she don’t know my government Sometimes I feel so worthless Don't lose something that's so priceless Gain the whole world and lose your soul Bad bitches only big bank roll We don't trust no one american, conservative or libertarian, I'm grand theft auto, racketeering, larceny, conspiracy, murder one Don't give in you've got nothing to lose We in control, the people know I speak the truth I don't wanna catch your ass doing flips at the assembly, Wish you was around now to see what I've become see It's whack but I don't wanna lose to a jerk Oh, a taco joke, domo smoke, I heard With women with issues You don't wanna lose a tooth, I can teach you all the sounds of love Don't lose something that's so priceless Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Sarah: We can get away no one makes me wonder Why when the whole hoods buzzin he Said hello he made his way to The real thing for the love that you read in A cab I trade in my love it's crazy how We work up such a sweat and I been dreaming fiending for your love is the same It just hit me right here waiting for Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust (Sarah: Hooo) Kimberly: Please touch me I'm coming to see Jacqueline: You don't ever wanna lose your trust Category:Songs Category:Songs from Sinisters Category:Released Songs Category:Singles